A Forgotten Past
by fallenblackangel44
Summary: At age 17 things have changed Sasuke can't remember the past whereas Naruto remembers everything and is waiting for Sasuke to recall so that they can be together again. Will these two lovers ever be able to reunite and if they do can they stay together?
1. Prologue

A shadow is jumping from tree branch to tree branch barely visible in the dark of the night. The moon is full and its light glares out at the world. All was quiet, even the animals as though all could feel the darkness that is to come. The moon's light grazed suddenly against blond hair that quickly disappeared, as he got closer to his destination. Suddenly the boy came to a clearing, where once he got there, he turned around and took off his mask only to reveal… Naruto, yet at the same time not. Naruto was wearing a blood red shirt that said "Fuck You", black baggy pants with chains on them and where ripped around the knees, on his head his hair fell around his ears with his bangs almost covering his eyes and none of it was sticking out in his crazy normal look, also on top of his head one could see two fox ears that are blondish colored with red tips, looking at his face one saw his bright blue eyes with slits in them, and when he opened up his mouth one could not help but to notice the sharp fangs that glistened in the night's light.

"Where the hell is she," he asked himself quietly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………… Yeah that's all so far and I do not own the Naruto characters. Also this is my first story so bear with me please.

* * *

Also it is a SasuNaru pairing.


	2. Chapter 1

"Something wrong Foxy" a female voice echoed right before a girl fell from the sky landing with her head down and her hair spilling over her shoulders. Hearing what she Naruto scowled and glared at her in a way that far surpassed a Uchihas.

"That's never funny Mika," he retorted. Mika, the girl, got up slowly revealing a big grin that showed off her shiny fangs/teeth causing Naruto to observe the girl in front of him. He noticed that she wore a black tank top with a giant snake on it revealing its fangs saying "Bite Me", black pants that had tares on them, over her clothing a jacket hung loosely with the symbol of the Arkatshi on it, her long stylish hair shone a bright silver color, her bright blue eyes shone out revealing nothing, on top of her head sat two white dog ears with blood red tips, her left dog ear had an ear piercing at the tip-

"You feeling alright Naru" she asked inturupting his observations.

"Yeah" Naruto replied, "just wondering why I am here. You know I can't be gone for too long otherwise the others might get suspicious."

"Stop worrying so much Naru. You and I both know NOBODY gives a damn about you" Mika stated "well except for your true friends that is."

Naruto sighed "I know, but still I'd rather be safe than sorry. So… why did you summon me here?"

"Alright, alright shesh" she said "I did not call you here for a mission if that's what you are thinking. No-No I'm not done yet" she added noticing Naruto opening his mouth to say something. Naruto closed his mouth causing her to continue "Anyways I am here to warn you. Orochimaru is back" she paused upon noticing Naruto's shocked face for the snake bastard was thought to be dead. "That's not all I called you about. Also, we believe that he might have a spy in the leaf village again, but we don't know who it is yet. So we want you to keep an eye open for anyone acting suspicious and when the oportunity arrives strike them down and kill them."

Naruto had a look of understanding on his face before saying "Isn't that a mission though."

"So what's your point" Mika replied defensively.

"Nothing, nothing" he said calmly as he raised his hands in surrender before quickly changing the subject "So how is Itachi"

"He's fine" she replied wistfully.

"Is something going on that I should know about" he said while raising an eyebrow.

"No-No. Nothing is going on" she said blushing. "I should let you get back now Naru"

"Alright, but you shouldn't lie Mika" Naruto said smirking.

"I'M NOT LYING" Mika shouted. "By the way how is your mate?" she asked calmly as though she had not been shouting a second ago.

"I still haven't told him" Naruto stated as a blush covered his face "I'm sorry for saying that you were lying Mi."

"It's cool" she said while starting to disappear "See you later foxy" and with that said she vanished from the clearing.

"GOD DAMN YOU MIKA!" Naruto shouted doing his terrible glare at where she had been standing. _Might as well head back_ he thought to himself before starting to run back to camp.


	3. Chapter 2

Once he arrived back at camp he noticed that Sakura was on watch. _Idiots,_ he thought,_ it's not like that pathetic weakling cold protect us._ Quietly he whispered to himself "What is the truth must be hidden" Naruto kept repeating this to himself until he could feel the regular tingle of the glamour go up. Once it was up Naruto looked just like the number one knuckle head once more. Quickly yet quietly he snuck past Sakura and entered his and Sasuke's tent. Upon entering Naruto could not help but to admire Sasuke, his mate, his one true love and noticed that Sasuke's hair was all laid out around him with his covers hanging loosely around his hips revealing the top of his boxers and his bare masculine chest with a muscular 6-pack. Sasuke had a cute, calm, innocent look on his face that only made Naruto want him even more. Sighing softly to himself in self-pity, Naruto quietly took off his clothes until he was standing in only his black boxers with a slight bump in the front and quickly climbed into his makeshift bed and tried to think of anything besides the pale-skinned, black haired boy next to him. As he started falling asleep he once again began thinking about his pale-skinned mate.

_**Hands were running all over his chest, occasionally tweaking his nipples causing him to moan. Suddenly he could feel a pair of sharp teeth graze his left nipple causing a wave of passion to rush through him and a moan to erupt from his lips along with his breathing to grow deeper. Glancing down he was met with Sasuke's eyes who suddenly smirked before moving slowly down Naruto's body licking and nipping all the way until he arrived at Naruto's now raging erection. Slowly almost painfully Sasuke lowered his head down until Naruto's erection was in his mouth when suddenly he heard**_ _**"NARUTO GET UP YOU LAZY ASS" in Sakura's voice.**_ _God damn it_ he thought as he woke up with his raging hard-on on full blast. Opening his eyes he noticed that he was still in the tent. He sat up hearing a commotion outside.

"Let go of me sensei I need to go and wake up that stupid idiot" Sakura shouted.

"Now Sakura, a lady should not go in a guy's room" Kakashi whispered.

"I'll go get him" Sasuke stated.

"Alright Sasuke-kun hurry back now" The pink haired monster said lovingly.

Hearing footsteps heading toward the tent Naruto sprang up and tried to get rid of his erection with a few thoughts. _Okay self picture Kakashi in a tutu, nope still there, umm… Kiba naked, gross but still no. Damn Sasuke is getting closer… how about SAKURA NAKED… ugh I think I am going to be sick but at least that did it._ Then suddenly Sasuke came barging into the tent.

"Hey dobe it's about time you got up" Sasuke taunted.

"Shut up teme" Naruto retorted trying to keep his blush down. Turning around Naruto bent over grabbing his pants. Unbeknown to Naruto, Sasuke was admiring his lovely backside wondering to himself if it is as tight as it seems. _WHAT THE FUCK, _Sasuke asked himself, _Why the hell am I thinking about Naruto's ass although for some reason it feels familiar to think that way; I think I might l-_ "Hey Sasuke you all right" Naruto asked interrupting Sasuke's train of thought.

"Yeah" Sasuke answered silently berating himself for thinking that way.

"Alright then let's go see the others especially Sakura-chan" Naruto stated happily while inwardly wincing and wondering why Sasuke was spacing out. Hearing what Naruto said Sasuke couldn't help but to scowl at the boy although inwardly he was wincing and felt angry and something else about the fact that Naruto was interested in Sakura. While his feelings where in turmoil Sasuke was thinking _how the hell can he like her HE IS MINE… wait where did that come from_ during these thoughts his anger cooled as both of them left the tent.

* * *

AN: _thoughts **dreams **_Its been a while since I updated sorry.


	4. Chapter 3

Their team quickly gathered up camp and headed out with Kakashi and Sasuke in the lead.

Naruto Pov

Jimenez it is annoying blabbering nonsense to Sakura. Although this does give me a perfect view of Sasuke's ass… god that sounds somewhat perverted, but oh well I can't help but to stare at it. Even so we have both changed since we met.

-------Flashback to 12 years ago--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mika-san where are we going" I asked quietly trying not to draw attention to us. Glancing up at my cousin I noticed that she seemed stressed out. Although that isn't something most people would notice. She was at the time wearing a long black shirt with her leaf headband hugging her right bicep, her hair was hanging behind her glistening in the sun, and her ears where out. Realizing that she still hadn't answered me "Mikaaaa" I whined out.

"We are going to see a friend" She stated softly. "He has a little brother who I think you will like" she added smiling softly.

"How do you know, he could be a stuck up idiotic brat like Sakura-bitch" I replied. All of a sudden she stopped walking and kneeled down facing me

"Naru" she said making sure she had my attention. Once she realized that she had it she continued "Naru, you never want to let people know how smart you are- LISTEN to me- otherwise they WILL harm you maybe even kill you. Do you understand?" she stared at me waiting for my answer. As I looked into her blue eyes with a few gold specks of gold I realized what she said was true.

"Yes Mika-san" I whispered softly.

"Okay" she replied as she grabbed my hand and continued walking down the shopping district both of us ignoring the glares and whispers full of hate. Glancing around me realized that we had just entered a part of town that I had never seen before.

"Mika where are we" I asked quietly afraid that something bad was going to happen.

She sighed before answering "we are in the Uchiha District"

"Oh" I said "why are we here?"

"Because I want to make sure someone is looking out for you when I leave" she replied.

"Oh. When are you leaving" I questioned curious of when my protector will leave me. Before she could answer me a black fur ball came charging out of a building and ran into me causing us both to fall onto the ground.

The black thing groaned softly before saying "Sorry" in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. It was then that I realized that the thing was actually a guy. He sat up slowly before staring down at me causing my eyes to become locked with his brown eyes. "Hi" he whispered softly starting to blush "I'm Sasuke." He began to smile and that smile left me breathless wanting to see it forever.

I sat up with him sitting in my lap before stating "My name is Naruto."

"Nice to meet you Naru-chan"

"Nice to meet you Sasu-chan" Hearing what I said his smile grew bigger. Glancing behind Sasuke I saw a guy with black wolf ears with the tips blood red on his head, wearing all black coming towards us.

Suddenly I heard my cousin shout "ITACHI" right before she ran up to him and jumped him. He seemed surprised yet he caught her as though she generally acts like that for all I know she does. I looked closely at his face noticing that he was smiling a little which I guess is a rare occurrence due to Sasuke gasping when he saw it. Observing the two of them it looked as though Mika was nuzzling his neck.

"Mika" Itachi warned "get off."

"Fine" my cousin replied getting off of him with a pout. Once Mika was down she grabbed Itachi's hand and started dragging him over to Sasuke and me. Glancing at Sasuke I noticed that he had black wolf ears with red tips also, his hair was tousled and some of it was hanging in his eyes, and his lips were forming a small smile.

"Uhhum" a male voice tried to get Sasuke's and mine attention. Glancing up I met the bright blue eyes of my cousin.

"Having fun Naru" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh of course. Aren't you Mi" I replied teasingly. She didn't reply instead she simply started blushing.

"Sasuke why don't you get off of Naruto" Itachi asked/commanded while watching Mika out of the corner of his eyes unaware that anyone would be watching and observing.

'; Naru;' I heard a silent yet stern voice say. Realizing it was Mika I stared at her before she said '; Be careful about how you act around people for if the wrong person notices something is off then you will be in trouble;' for some reason while she was saying this her mouth never moved at all.

': Mi what is going on:' I thought while trying to see if that is how she did it.

'; Mind link it is a family trait;' she replied

': Oh:' I thought back. I started to come out of memory lane.

* * *

AN: Just so you know the only thing this story actually has in common with the anime is the characters' names and maybe a few other things. Also, I have really bad grammer and spelling skills. Generally from this point on the pov is Naruto's unless otherwise stated.


	5. Chapter 4

"NARUTO" I heard Sakura shout causing me to come completely out of memory lane and back to the present.

"What" I shouted back.

"Quit babbling nonsense and get it through that thick head of yours. NOBODY LIKES YOU! Hell even Sasuke hates you and you will never be hokage for you would just get everyone DEAD" she started ranting. As she ranted I could feel my mask break little by little until it was destroyed completely. If anyone was observing me right now they would have noticed how my eyes had become dull and my smile became a frown, but no one ever does at least not any more. I remained quiet the rest of the trip back to the village never noticing the worried glances passed between Kakashi and Sasuke.

Upon arriving at the village I immediately ran home leaving my team standing at the gates. Once I had barricaded myself in my room and took off the hideous orange jacket I thought ': Mika I need to talk to you:'

'; What is it kitten;'

': I can't take this masquerade anymore:'

'; Alright tell me what happened;' and so I told her the events of the day. '; Okay that settles it I am coming back;'

': What about your mission:'

'; I finished it last year and besides that I believe it is time for my return. Also it is time to reveal to all who you actually are;'

': Alright when will you get here:'

'; Tomorrow. I got to go. Talk to you later Naru;'

': Okay bye:' I replied and with that said I continued to undress until all I had on was my boxers before falling onto my bed. Starting to fall asleep I thought about my black haired fur ball and couldn't stop the tears that started falling as I remembered what Sakura had said.

* * *

Sorry that this one is so short the next one will be longer


End file.
